Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic flowmeter including a cylindrical porous plate and a tube, in which the plate and an inner surface of the tube are integrally covered with a lining.
In this kind of electromagnetic flowmeter, it is preferable to prevent the lining from being peeled off from the tube with a simpler configuration, for example.